Random dialy
by Sadhvi72
Summary: (BTS & EXO FF) [HUNKAI & VHOPE] Cuma cerita keseharian keluarga Kim yang ada aja tingkahnya. Pokoknya baca aja deh. Hehe. Bahasa Non baku dan cerita unfaedah.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Dialy**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Park(Oh) Sehun**

 **Kim(Jung) Hoseok(Jongin's brother)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim(min)Yoongi(Jongin's older Brother)**

 **Kim(Do)Kyungsoo(Kim Mamih)**

 **Kim junmyeon (Kim papih)**

 **Park Chanyeol (park papa)**

 **Park(Byun) Baekhyun(park mama)**

 **Kim Seokjin(kim mama)**

 **Kim Namjoon(kim papa)**

 **Main pair(s) : Hunkai & vhope**

 **Warning: cerita ini cerita yaoi. Bahasa Non baku, dan unfaedah.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Cuma cerita keseharian keluarga Kim yang ada aja tingkahnya.

Mari kita perkenalkan dulu satu persatu keluarga Kim ini. Keluarga ini terdiri dari papih junmyeon yang nikah sama mamih Kyungsoo. Mereka udah dapet eh maksudnya punya anak tiga.

Anak pertama namanya Kim Yoongi. Tuh anak udah umur 17 tahun, Lagi duduk dikelas 12 dia. Dia ini walaupun anak pertama ataupun yang paling tua lah istilah nya tapi orang nya yang paling kecil dari adek-adeknya. Mulut nya pedes bener, sumpah.

Suka bikin gondok adek-adeknya soalnya kalo ngomong tuh jujurnya nyelekit banget dihati. Tapi walaupun gitu dia ini sayang keluarga sama adek-adeknya kok. Dia aja sering tuh jagain adeknya kalo lagi disekolah. Dia ini juga kayaknya cuma satu-satunya yang punya aura Seme.

Anak kedua namanya Kim Jongin, dia umur nya udah 16 tahun. Paling tinggi diantara sodaranya yang lain. Kulit nya juga beda sama sodara nya yang lain sampe dulu waktu masih kecil suka mikir kalo dia ini bukan anaknya keluarga Kim. Tapi sekarang udah nggk kok. Udah paham lah dia soalnya kan udah dewasa.

Terus yang terakhir namanya Kim Hoseok cuma beda satu bulan kurang sama si Jongin. Kok bisa? Dulu mamih nya pernah cerita tuh kata si dokter, dulu waktu mereka masih dalam bentuk janin dikira anak kembar sama tuh dokter. Nah pas waktu lahiran katanya si Jongin ini kayak nindihin sih Hoseok jadi lahir duluan. Tapi dokternya pernah heran tuh kayaknya Hoseok kayak nggk mau keluar gitu soalnya simamih udah ngeden banget tapi nggak keluar-keluar. Akhirnya si dokter nyuruh mamih sama papih nya pulang aja dulu kalo udah kerasa kayak mau keluar atau lahiran baru deh balik lagi. Dan bener nggk ada sampe sebulan akhirnya lahir lah si Hoseok ini.

Sifatnya sebelas duabelas lah sama si Jongin. Sama-sama Manja udah gitu kadang pada nggk mau ngalah. Sampe si mamih bertindak baru deh berhenti tingkahnya. Dia ini juga yang hyperaktif dari yang lain.

Satu kamar sama si Jongin, satu ranjang lagi. Nggak tau deh kenapa. Mungkin karena sama-sama takut tidur sendirian makanya mereka tidur bareng.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini di kediaman keluarga Kim lagi pada makan malam. Awalnya pada anteng-anteng aja tuh pada sibuk sama makanan masing-masing. Sampe akhirnya si Anak tengah ngomong.

"Mih, papih sampe berapa hari perginya" tanya tuh anak.

Si papih nya mereka emang lagi pergi buat lihat perusahaan mereka yang cabang nya ada di Jepang.

"Mungkin, cuma 3 hari. Emang kenapa sayang?" Si mamih tanya balik sama tuh anak.

"Nggk papa kok mih. Aku cuma pengen nanya aja. Oh iya nanti malem aku tidur sama mamih ya?"

"eh enggak boleh. Nanti hosiki yang mau tidur sama mamih!" tiba -tiba aja tuh si hoseok langsung nimbrung.

"Kan aku duluan yang minta berarti aku yang tidur sama mamih" Si Jongin masih ngotot.

"Nggk mau pokoknya aku!"

"Aku udah duluan bilangnya!"

"nggk mau tau"

"pokoknya aku!"

Baru aja si Hoseok mau ngomong eh udah dipotong sama si abang mereka.

"Berisik! Nanti kalian tidur dikamar kalian. Aku yang tidur sama mamih. Titik!"

Kata si Yoongi final.

"abang!" teriak mereka barengan karna kesel sama si Abang.

 **tbc**

Aduh sumpah aku nggk tau kenapa kepikiran buat nulis ff ini. Sebenarnya dari dulu pengen nulis hunkai sama vhope digabungi tapi nggk jadi2. Nah baru deh sekarang akhirnya kesampean.

Hunkai sama vhope ini couple kesukaan aku banget. Malah vhope ini couple fav aku lebih dulu dibandingi sama hunkai. Sebenernya aku juga suka yoonseok tapi bingung jadi yaudah deh aku jadiin abang nya si hoseok sama jongin. Kalo di vhope aku sih nggk masalah hoseok jadi bott atau top. Tapi kalo dihunkai pokoknya jongin bott always

Terus maaf kalo bahasanya jelek. Soalnya kan baru pertama kali buat yang bahasa nya begini. Menurut kalian gimana? Lanjut nggk?

Wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Dialy**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Park(Oh) Sehun**

 **Kim(Jung) Hoseok(Jongin's brother)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim(min)Yoongi(Jongin's older Brother)**

 **Kim(Do)Kyungsoo(Kim Mamih)**

 **Kim junmyeon (Kim papih)**

 **Park Chanyeol (park papa)**

 **Park(Byun) Baekhyun(park mama)**

 **Kim Seokjin(kim mama)**

 **Kim Namjoon(kim papa)**

 **Main pair(s) : Hunkai & vhope**

 **Warning: cerita ini cerita yaoi. Bahasa Non baku, dan unfaedah.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi-pagi banget dikediaman keluarga Kim udah ribut aja. Iya gara-gara si hoseok yang tiba-tiba sakit, padahal hari ini tuh hari pertama mereka sekolah setelah libur hampir sebulanan.

Si Hoseok sakit demam gara-gara kemarin abis main ujan-ujan'an sama si Jongin terus pulangnya malah makan es krim. Ya udah tuh lengkap banget. Si Hoseok sama si Jongin ini emang gitu kadang suka kompak gitu walaupun bukan kembar, mungkin karena lahir nya nggk beda jauh kali yak.

Tadi pagi juga si mamih Kyungsoo dibikin pusing sama Hoseok yang ngerengek terus, kalo sakit ya gitu manja banget dan lagi-lagi sama kayak Jongin.

Ya udah karena si Hoseok lagi sakit jadi cuma Jongin sama Yoongi yang berangkat pake mobil. Mereka biasanya berangkat bertiga pake mobil sendiri terus yang nyetirin si Yoongi.

Mereka kalo naik mobil suka aneh deh, biasanya kalo orang lain pada rebutan tempat duduk pengen duduk didepan. Lah tapi Hoseok sama Jongin malah pada nggk mau, katanya sih pengen nemenin sodaranya duduk dibelakang. Ya udah si Yoongi cuma bisa pasrah kalo dikata tukang supir.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jongin sama Yoongi udah di dalem mobil mau berangkat ke sekolah.

"Mamih! Dadah aku berangkat ya?" kata Jongin sambil dadah-dadah nggk jelas.

"Iya sayang, kalian hati-hati ya! Oh iya jangan lupa cariin hosiki tempat duduk juga nanti" kata simamih sama Jongin.

"Oke sip! Berangkat mih muahh" si jongin dadah lagi sambil kasih flying kiss buat si mamih. Kalo Yoongi cuma kasih bunyi klakson buat tanda mau minta izin berangkat.

Pas mereka udah mulai jalan, Mamih cuma bisa senyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan Jongin kayak anak kecil gitu.

.

.

.

"Nanti jangan lupa cariin kursi si hosiki dek" Yoongi cuma mau ngigetin Jongin lagi biar nggk kelupaan.

"Iya abangkuuu" bales nya sambil monyongin bibirnya kayak bebek.

"Ihh jangan sok imut lu, jijik!" Kata Yoongi sambil masang muka ilfel gitu.

"Apaan sih abang ah nggk asik" si Jongin malah tambah majuin tuh bibir sambil masang muka betenya.

"Ya gimana orang aku jijik liat muka kamu kayak gitu" jawab Yoongi sambil muka sok polos gitu.

"nggk usah jujur juga kali!" Jongin langsung nyilangin tangan nya di dada sambil nengok'in luar jendela.

Yoongi cuma bisa senyum tipis ngeliat adek nya gitu, sebenernya dia nggk jijik kok malah gemes. Cuma ya gitu dia itu tipe tsundere, suka ngatain adek-adeknya padahal sebenernya kebalikan nya.

HUNKAI

Mereka berdua udah sampe sekolah dan udah masuk ke kelas masing-masing abis si Yoongi nganterin si Jongin.

Dan juga Jongin udah dapet tempat duduk nomor dua dari belakang, nggk lupa juga dia nyiapin tempat duduk buat Hoseok disebelahnya.

Sekarang Jongin ngerasa bosen banget karena nggk ada temen ngobrol, si Hoseok pake acara sakit segala Jongin kan jadi agak kangen sama sodara deket nya itu.

Pas lagi bengong-bengong, tiba-tiba Jongin ngerasa ada yang nepuk pundak dia, Jongin langsung noleh lah dan langsung disuguhkan mahkluk putih menjurus albino, tinggi, Mancung hidungnya, gans banget lagi.

"Kim Jongin kan?" Suara nya berat banget. Sexy banget guys.

Jongin yang lagi terpesona cuma nganggukin kepalanya.

"Boleh duduk sini? Soal nya bangku yang lain udah penuh semua" Omong Sehun sambil nunjuk bangku disebelah Jongin.

"Eh tapi ini buat hosiki" kata Jongin coba ngasih tau.

"Oh sodara kamu itu? Sekarang dimana?" tanya nya sehun sopan.

"Lagi nggk masuk. Sakit"

"Em, tapi aku boleh ya duduk sini? Cuma hari ini kok" kata Sehun lagi.

Setelah mikir beberapa detik akhirnya dia mangut-mangut.

Sehun langsung senyum ke Jongin dan langsung duduk disebelahnya dia.

Jongin yang di senyumin Sehun langsung tahan napas, soal nya gans nya Sehun jadi bertambah.

Fyi Jongin udah tau sehun dari kelas 10, dan dia kayak suka gitu ngeliat Sehun. Dan sekarang mereka malah duduk sebelahan kan beruntung banget si Jongin.

"Besok aku pindah kok kebelakang, soalnya disebelah nya Tao nggk ada meja sama kursinya" Sehun ngasih tau Jongin sambil nengok kebelakang.

Jongin otomatis juga ngeliat kebelakang dan emang bener si Tao duduk sendirian soalnya di sebelah dia belum ada meja sama kursi.

"Nggk masalah kok, santai aja" bales si Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka cuma diem terus, sampe akhirnya Sehun buka bicara duluan.

"Oh iya, kamu adeknya bang Yoongi kan?" Tanya Sehun mastiin.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya nya sok imut gitu.

"Nggak papa, nanya Aja"

Baru aja Jongin mau ngejawab eh Guru nya udah masuk duluan.

.

.

.

Waktu bel keluar main jam pertama si Yoongi langsung turun tangga dan melesat ke kelas Jongin. Padahal tadi temen-temen nya ngajak dia ke kantin.

Kelas 12 soalnya di lantai 3 sedangkan kelas 11 di lantai 2. Si Yoongi sampe belain ke kelas Jongin dulu buat ngajak ke kantin bareng takutnya nggk punya temen lagi soalnya kan si Hoseok lagi sakit.

Eh tapi pas sampe sana si Jongin udah nggk ada, katanya sih udah ke kantin. Ya udah dia langsung pergi ke kantin juga. Soalnya orang-orang yang ada didalem kelas adeknya matanya langsung berbinar-binar ngeliat si Yoongi. Maklum dia kan famous gitu, tapi dia risih banget makanya langsung pergi aja.

HUNKAI

Pas sampe kantin bener aja dia liat Jongin lagi ngobrol sama

"-bukannya itu sehun ya?" monolog Yoongi sendirian.

Dia langsung cus nyamperin tempat duduk mereka berdua.

"Dek!" panggil nya sambil langsung duduk disebelah nya Jongin.

"aku kirain kamu nanti nggk dapet temen eh nyatanya malah udah ngobrol sama dia" Kata Yoongi sambil ngeliat ke Sehun.

"Iya bang, soalnya kita sebangku jadinya sekalian aja ke kantin berdua" jawab Jongin.

"Eh terus si hosiki tempat duduknya gimana?" tanya Yoongi, soalnya kan mereka selalu duduk berdua terus nggk pernah kepisah.

"Tenang aja bang, besok aku pindah kok kalo hosiki udah sekolah" Itu barusan yang jawab Sehun, nyoba jelasin gitu.

"Nggk usah sok akrab lu" bales si Yoongi.

Mereka itu sebenernya saling kenal soalnya Yoongi sama Sehun satu club basket jadinya yah gitu. Nah si Sehun tau Jongin sama Hoseok juga karena pernah ngeliat mereka berdua nungguin Yoongi, awalnya dia kira pacar nya Yoongi eh pas tanya temen lain ternyata adek-adek nya. Lega deh hati Eh-

Jongin juga pertama suka sama Sehun ya itu pas ngeliat mereka lagi latihan sekalian nunggu Abangnya.

"Abang jangan galak-galak kenapa sih? Dia kan juga temen satu club sama abang" Bela si Jongin, dia nggk enak aja sama Sehun kalo Yoongi nya galak begini.

"Oh jadi nini belain dia?" Tanya Yoongi ngga percaya.

"Eh bukan nya gitu" Jongin buru-buru mau jelasin eh tapi si Yoongi langsung pergi gitu aja.

Yoongi nggk percaya aja tiba-tiba Jongin mudah belain Sehun, pokoknya dia harus hati-hati sama Sehun. Takut kalo deketin si Jongin, bukannya dia nggk suka ngeliat Sehun deketin adeknya, tapi dia itu tau sendiri Sehun banyak fans nya jadi dia takut kalo Jongin diapa-apain.

Tapi Yoongi aja yang nggk tau kalo nggak ada yang berani sama adek-adeknya kalo liat dia yang galaknya minta ampun.

.

.

.

Beda lagi sama yang dirumah, Hoseok dari tadi minta ditemenin Mamihnya terus nggk mau ditinggal kemana-kemana.

"Mamih nggk boleh pergi~" dia ngerengek terus dari tadi, padahal mamihnya mau bersih-bersih rumah.

"Aduh sayang, Mamih cuma bentar kok. Mamih mau cuci piring dulu" si Mamih nyoba nenangin Hoseok.

"Nggak mau mih" dia langsung eratin pelukannya sama si Mamih.

"Bentar hosiki" Mamih nyoba sabar ngadepin Hoseok kalo lagi gini.

"Nggak mau hiks..hiks... " gini nih kalo lagi sakit Hoseok manja banget sampe nangis gitu.

Si mamih akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah nemenin Hoseok sampe tidur. Si papih juga perasaan lama banget perginya, si Mamih tuh pusing kalo mikirin mereka sendirian. Untung ada Yoongi yang mau bantuin mamih ngurusin adek-adeknya.

Padahal mereka itu udah 16 tahun loh, udah kelas 11 Sma lagi. Tapi kelakuan nya masih aja anak-anak, mamih udah nggk tau lagi deh sama mereka.

 **Tbc**

 **Lanjut lagi nih, tapi menurut kalian gimana? Di lanjut lagi apa nggk? Soalnya menurut aku ini kayak ngebosenin gitu.**

 **And last,**

 **Wanna review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**RANDOM DIALY**

Abis Yoongi pergi dari kantin, Sehun ama Jongin masih betah duduk disana sambil ngabisin makanan mereka.

"Emm... Sehun maafin bang Yoongi ya?" Jongin ngeliatin Sehun kayak nggk enak gitu.

"Iya, nggak ppa tenang aja" abis ngomong gitu, Sehun ngasih senyum ke Jongin. Kalo Jongin cewek udah hamil kali dia.

"Oh iya... Bang Yoongi suka nya makan apa sih?" Tanya Sehun.

Senyum Jongin yang tadi ngembang langsung luntur kayak lilin dibakar. 'Apa sehun suka sama Bang Yoongi ya? Huuaaaa Andwae' batin Jongin.

"E-emang kenapa?" Tanya Jongin pelaaaan banget. Untung Sehun tetep denger.

"Ya nggak ppa sih, cuma pengen tau aja, Emang dia suka Nya makanan apa?" Tanya Sehun kayak penasaran gitu.

"Bang Yoongi sukanya makanan yang ada ayam pokoknya" 'sama kayak aku' lanjut Jongin dalem hati.

'Aduh kayak nya Sehun suka beneran sama bang Yoongi, apa aku nyerah aja ya?' Batin Jongin galau.

"emm Sehun, kamu su-"

"Bang Sehun!"

Belum juga Jongin nyelesein omongannya, eh ada makhluk ganteng manggil Sehun kenceng banget sampe orang yang ada di dalem kantin ngeliatin tuh orang yang senyum ga jelas.

" Lu kemana aja sih bang? Dicariin juga dari tadi" Kata Orang tadi yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun.

bukan nya jawab, Sehun malah nunjukkin muka datar nya ke orang tadi.

"Ngapa tuh muka? Datar amat"

"Lu bisa nggak sih jangan malu-maluin gue di depan orang" kata Sehun nahan kebelet eh- kesel maksudnya.

"Emang gue ngapain coba?"

"Suara lo tuh di jaga, berisik banget"

Jongin yang ngerasa disingkirkan oleh dua makhluk ganteng didepan nya akhirnya berdehem.

"Ekhem"

"Eh, Jong ini kenalin sepupu aku" Sehun yang sadar langsung ngenalin sepupu nya ke Jongin.

"Ceilah pake aku-kamu lagi, pacaran ya lu bang?"

"Apaan sih lo, berisik!"

"Em Hai, aku Jongin" Jongin ngulurin tangan nya ke sepupu Sehun.

"Oh hai gue Taehyung, Kim Taehyung" Jawab Taehyung sambil bales uluran tangan Jongin.

"Yang sopan dong lu, Jongin kakak kelas lu tau"

"Masak sih? Tapi muka nya masih kenceng nggk kayak muka lo bang, manis banget lagi"

"Eh anjir, lo kira muka gue kendor, enak aja" sewot Sehun nggak terima dikatain Kendor. Muka kayak boyband gini dikatain kendor, helaaaw.

Lain sama Jongin yang malu-malu beruang di katain manis sama Taehyung.

"Eh btw tangan nya bang Jongin lembut banget sih, jadi pengen gandeng terus"

'Aduh, derita cocan mah gini digodain terus' batin Jongin nista.

"Aduh kamu apaan sih, bisa aja"

Sehun yang nggak terima ngeliat mereka berdua akhirnya ngajak ngomong Taehyung.

"lo tadi ngapain nyari gue?"

"Oh iya, ntar balik sekolah nebeng ya? Tadi gue nggak bawa mobil." kata Taehyung.

"Ogah banget gue" kata Sehun, enak aja tadi udah ngatain mukanya kendor eh sekarang mau nebeng.

"please, tadi mama juga katanya mau ketemu, katanya lo udah lama nggk main kesana"

Sehun akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah, dia emang udah lama nggk main kerumah taehyung.

"Ya udah iya" Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Em Taehyung, kamu kelas 10 ya?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Iya bang Jongin manis" Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Eh curut, tuh gigi nggak kering apa dari tadi senyum mulu" sambar Sehun sewot.

"Apaan sih bang! Kalo cemburu bilang!" Sewot Taehyung nggak terima.

Jongin cuma bisa ngeliatin dua makhluk didepannya yang lagi berantem nggak jelas, dia juga deg-degan pas denger Taehyung ngomong gitu. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun beneran cemburu? Aduh hati Jongin berbunga-bunga jadinya. Sampek senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Enak aja. Mana mungkin!"

Dan senyum indah Jongin tadi langsung luntur kayak lilin dibakar part 2.

RANDOM DIALY

Jam sekolah udah selesai, waktunya buat para murid pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Dan dari tadi Yoongi cuma diem aja di parkiran sampe sekarang di mobil pun masih diem.

"Bang Yoongi~" Panggil Jongin sok imut, emang imut sih eh-

Yoongi nggak ngejawab, dia cuma ngelirik ke arah Jongin sebentar terus ngadep depan liatin Jalan lagi.

"Bang Yoongi masih marah ya sama aku?" Tanya Jongin sama nada Sedihnya.

"Nggak" Jawab si Yoongi singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Tuh kan, bang Yoongi masih marah" mata Jongin udah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Yoongi ngeliat Jongin lagi, sempet kaget pas liat mata Jongin udah berkaca-kaca. Kan jadi nggak tega marahnya.

"Abang nggk marah dek, udah nggak usah nangis" Jawab Yoongi senyum sambil ngusapin atau bisa dibilang berantakin rambut Jongin.

"Janji ya?" kata Jongin senyum sambil tunjukkin jari kelingkingnya.

Yoongi senyum lagi, terus nautin jari kelingking mereka.

"Janji"

'Gimana abang mau marah sama kalian, kalian itu adek-adek yang paling abang sayang setelah papih sama mamih. Dan abang janji bakal jagain Kalian, termasuk dari laki-laki yang mau jahatin kalian' Batin Yoongi sambil sesekali ngelirik ke arah Jongin yang ngusapin air mata nya yang tadi mau keluar.

Udah itu mereka ngelanjutin perjalanan mereka ke rumah, tapi nggak lupa mampir dulu ke kaefci, soalnya tadi Yoongi di telfon mamih buat beliin ayam buat Hoseok. Mereka bertiga emang suka banget sama yang namanya ayam.

RANDOM DIALY

Sekarang mamih lagi cuci piring pas udah bisa bobo'in si Hoseok. Dari tadi mamih di tahan mulu sama Hoseok, mau ke kamar mandi aja nggk boleh. Akhirnya pas udah tidur lega banget deh si mamih.

"Mamih... Aku pulang" tiba-tiba aja si Jongin masuk sambil lari terus meluk mamih dari belakang. Si Yoongi juga masuk di belakang Jongin sambil gelengin kepalanya.

"Aduh.. Nini kenapa meluk-meluk sih? mamih lagi nyuci piring nih, nanti baju kamu basah" kata si Mamih masih sambil gosokin piring.

"Nggak ppa mih, pengen meluk mamih aja"

"Jangan gangguin mamih dek" kata bang Yoongi sambil nuangin minuman ke gelas.

"Aku nggak gangguin mamih kok bang"

"Di bilangin kok ngeyel banget sih" Kata si abang lagi.

"Ih.. Iya-iya, Mih aku ganti baju dulu ya. Muachh"

Abis nyium pipi mamih, Jongin langsung lepasin pelukkan nya terus jalan Mau ke kamar, pas udah sampe di deket Yoongi dengan jailnya dia teken gelas yang lagi Yoongi pake buat minum. Akibatnya keselek deh Si Yoongi.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... Dasar adek durhaka lu"

Si Jongin malah cuma nunjukkin gigi nya sambil pasang peace di tangannya terus lari ke kamar nya.

Pas udah sampe di kamar, dia buka pintu kamar pelan-pelan takutnya ganggu sodaranya yang lagi sakit.

Dia liat Hoseok masih bobok cans sambil selimutan gambar paroro kesukaan mereka berdua.

Dia jalan pelan-pelan biar nggak berisik, terus ngambil baju di lemari dan langsung masuk kamar mandi buat ganti baju.

Pas udah selesai, dia liatin Hoseok yang masih tiduran, dia sedih liat sodara nya sakit, padahal biasanya Hoseok paling berisik nggak bisa diem, sekarang malah cuma tiduran.

Jongin coba nempelin punggung tangan nya ke dahi Hoseok 'udah nggak panas lagi' batin nya sambil senyum.

"Eungghh... "

Jongin langsung jauhin tangan nya pas denger Hoseok ngiggau bentar. Dan nggak lama Hoseok bangun.

"Eh.. Nini udah pulang?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Iya, gimana keadaan sikki? Udah enakan?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"Udah lumayan, udah nggk pusing lagi" kata nya sambil senyum.

"Oh iya, aku mau cerita nih" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba sambil ikut tiduran di samping Hoseok.

"Tau nggak, si Sehun sekelas sama kita!" kata Jongin semangat banget.

"Wah.. Cieee sekelas. Tambah gans nggak dia?" Tanya Hoseok.

Si Hoseok juga udah tau kalo Jongin suka sama Sehun, biasalah mereka emang suka ngerumpi berdua dikamar.

"Iya dong. Tapi aku takut kalo Sehun nggak suka sama aku" kata Jongin pelan pas di akhir kalimat.

"Loh emang kenapa? Kok nini bilang nya gitu?" Kata Hoseok.

"Kayak nya dia suka deh sama Bang Yoongi"

"Kok bisa? Emang Sehun uke ya? Bang yoongi kan Seme." Dia ngomong muka nya polos banget sumpah.

"Ya nggak lah, Sehun juga Seme. Eh tapi iya juga ya, kalo mereka jadian siapa yang jadi Uke? Mereka berdua kan Seme" Kata Jongin sambil pasang muka mikir dan diikutin sama Hoseok.

"ah udah lah nggak usah dipikirin dulu. Oh iya Hosikki kapan sekolah? Tadi ada adek kelas ganteng banget loh, dia sepupu nya Sehun" lanjut Jongin.

"Beneran? Ah besok aku udah sekolah kayaknya. Jadi nggak sabar liat adek kelas yang Nini bilang" kata Hoseok senyum-senyum ga jelas.

Dan berakhir lah mereka ngerumpi sampe sore.

RANDOM DIALY

Di tempat lain, di rumah nya Taehyung. Mereka berdua baru aja sampe rumah Taehyung.

"Eh Sehun, udah lama banget nggak ke sini!" sapa mama nya Taehyung.

"Hehe iya ma, soal nya Sehun sibuk kemarin"

Sehun emang manggil orangtua nya Taehyung mama sama papa juga, di suruh mereka sih.

"Alah sibuk deketin bang Jongin dia mah" Timpal Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Enak aja, bohong dia ma, jangan di dengerin" Sehun liatin Taehyung tajem gitu, tapi emang dasar nya mereka udah deket banget dari kecil jadi Taehyung biasa aja di kasih tatapan kayak gitu.

"beneran juga nggak ppa, bawa kesini dong mama kan pengen liat pacar kamu" Kata Seokjin -mama nya Taehyung- godain Sehun.

"Enggak ma, Jongin itu temen aku"

"Jadiin pacar dong Sehun" kata Seokjin lagi sambil senyum.

"Aduh mama apaan sih, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan kayak Taehyung" kata Sehun sebel.

"Kan mama emang mama gue bang, ya wajar dong" kata Taehyung.

"Serah lu deh" Sehun bete kuadrat sekarang.

"Eh papa mana ma?" tanya Sehun yang dari tadi nggak ngeliat Namjoon -papa nya Taehyung-

"Kamu gimana sih, Papa yang belum pulang kerja dong Sehun" Kata Seokjin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maka nya jangan mikirin bang Jongin mulu"

"bisa diem nggak sih lu" Kata Sehun sebel pake banget sama Taehyung.

"Udah-udah nggak usah berantem, mending kalian berdua ganti baju udah gitu langsung makan" suruh Seokjin.

"Oke mama" kata Taehyung terus lari ke kamar nya. Sedangkan Sehun masuk ke kamar yang di sebelah kamar Taehyung.

Sehun emang punya kamar sendiri di sini, sebenernya kamar buat tamu sih. Cuma kalo dia ke sini itu jadi kamar dia, baju nya aja banyak di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun sama Taehyung lagi tiduran di kamar Taehyung. Sehun bosen di kamar tamu sendirian, dia rencana nya mau pulang nanti malem aja. "Eh bang!" kata Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Apaan?" jawab Sehun masih main hp.

"Lo beneran ya nggak pacaran sama Bang Jongin?" tanya Taehyung. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses buat Sehun berhenti mainin Hp dia.

"Kenapa lu nanya-nanya gitu?"

"Ya nggak ppa sih, bang Jongin kalo di liat-liat manis banget ya" kata Taehyung lagi. Dan sukses buat Sehun lebarin mata nya kaget.

"lu suka sama Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"nggak tau sih, cuma enak aja liat muka nya. Adem gitu" kata nya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Ohh" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kenapa jawab nya gitu? Cemburu ya lu bang?" goda Taehyung.

"Enggak tuh, biasa aja" kata Sehun, dia udah mulai mainin Hp nya lagi.

"Alah jujur aja lu, sama Adek sendiri juga"

"lagian yang boong siapa? Orang gue udah jujur juga" kata Sehun sewot.

"Tuh kan, cara ngomong lu aja gini. Keliataan banget tau nggak?"

"Apaan sih lu, berisik banget"

Taehyung nggak jawab, tapi dia cuma senyum-senyum penuh arti.

TBC

Hai aku balik... Sorry ya lama banget nggak aku lanjutin ff aku yang belum selesai. Soal nya akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas mau ujian jadi maklum nggak ada waktu buat ngetik lanjutan cerita. Makasih banget ya masih mau nungguin cerita aku.

And last

Wanna review?


End file.
